The Desterbing Unknown
by MioneMalfoy23
Summary: Bella returns to Fork.Her father is dieing.She learns some disturbing news of her mother. AU AH. Edwards plays a small part in the story. M for mature content and themes. This is just first story in my series
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1- Hospital

Here I was again after a very long hard tragic summer. Getting ready to head back to Forks Washington for the second time in 2 months. It started when my mother received a call that my father was badly injured during a shoot out in Seattle. He was asing for me. He wanted to see me in case he was in it for the worst. So my mother and her husband Phil put me on a plane that day. I was to stay for two weeks. In case something happened.

-Flash Back-

I quickly walked into the hospital towards the receptionist trying to get to my father Charlie Swan as quick as Possible. That's when a familiar face intercepted me.

"Isabella, come with me. I will take you to your father. I hate to say it, but he didn't do so well in surgery." The Dr. said to me.

"Carlisle, please tell me. Is it really that bad?" He just looked down at his feet without answering me. Thats when I knew that this was it.

My father and Carlisle had always been extremely close. As I was really close to his children.

"How is my brother taking everything and holding up?" I again asked.

"He's taking it hard. I believe harder than when your parents divorced and your mother spit you and him up. He has been staying with us during everything, but he really hasn't left the hospital. Rose, Alice, Jasper, and yes even Edward has tried to get him to come home and get some sleep, but nothing works. He wont leave your fathers side. Although I can't blame him either." He explained. Stopping at one of the closed hospital doors. He gestured for me to enter and then just walked away like he was just empty. I had never in my life knowing him to look that empty.

As I entered I was met with the familiar sound of hospital machines buzzing and the evident heart monitor beeping in the silent background. I found Emmett sitting in one of the hospital chairs holding one of our fathers hands in his.

"Em...." His head snapped up immediately as the sound of my voice.

"Bella.. Oh God Bella... You made it." He whispered gently putting our fathers hands down and walking over to me. He just pulled me into his chest as I finally cried. I cried in my brothers arms for the first time in years.

-End Flash Back-


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2- Strong Arms

That was two months ago. Both Emmett and I stayed together at the hospital for two days. If it wasn't for Carlisle and his family. Along with the nurses I don't think either one of us would of eaten, showered, or even got any sleep. On the Morning of the third day. Emmett and I were standing on either side of our father. We both had a hand in one of his he had squeezed each one briefly and then that's when it happened. The monitors went crazy. I don't honestly recall much of what happened except for hearing both Emmett and I screaming out to our father. That's when a pair of strong arms grabbed me and began to pull me out of the room I knew I was screaming and kicking trying to get back to him, but the strong arms kept a firm grip on me never letting me go. Once I calmed down some what I began to relax into the arms of whoever was holding onto me. That's when I heard him say.

"it's going to be OK. Shhhhhh......Go to sleep." The voice said as I began to slip into unconsciousness.

I had found out the next morning that is was Edward that had calmed me down and dragged me out of the hospital room and held me as I struggled against him. I had woken up not only in his arms, but in his bed with him.

-Flash Back-

The sun was bright and I knew I wasn't in the hospital anymore. I tried to roll over, but found that I was blocked by something soft yet almost rock hard. When I opened my eyes they fell on the bare chest of a young man.

"Good Afternoon, hope you feel better and slept well. Sorry you are in my bed, but after everything this morning you wouldn't let go of me. Even when I tried to lay you down in Alice's room." That had to be the most beautiful voice I had ever heard fill that had just filled my ears and when I looked up I was mesmerized even more by his gorgeous emerald green eyes.

I quickly averted my gaze at the events of my fathers passing. Before I could stop it I found myself crying again. Only this time instead of Emmet. It was this gorgeous young man that pulled me closer to him just waiting until I calmed down again.

"Shhhhh. calm down....shhhhh..." He continued to repeat and whisper in my ears until I finally calmed down.

It seemed like eternity before my sobs ceased and I was able to catch my breath again. I tried not to look at him I was embarrassed at what just happened.

"Bella.... Please calm down. I know Emmet and my father are expecting you when you wake up. They have a few things they need to discuss with you. OK..." He calmly explained to me as he slowly and carefully began to release me from his hold so that I could get up. "If you would like Alice has a fresh set of clothes set and ready for you in my bathroom along with and feminine items that your may need I will see you later OK."

Then it hit me. Alice... his sister... OMG... This was Edward. My Edward. Best friend up until I left in 8th grade. My one and only crush. I was in his room, his bed, and in his arms. He had become the most gorgeous looking young teen I had ever seen. All I could do at that moment was nod my head realizing that my voice would betray me if I tried to speak. So I just lifted the covers off of me and swung my legs over the side of the when I realized that I was not waring the clothes that I was waring at the hospital.

"Um....Ware are my clothes?" I squiked out. I was in a pair of dark green pajama pants and a white T-Shirt.

"Oh,... Alice changed you when I brought you back to the house I was originally going to lay you down in the guest bedroom, but you wouldn't let me go unless there was someone that continuous contact with you. So when Alice changed you. You were OK, but when she went to go get ready for the day. You began to scream and cry hysterically. Alice had already gotten in the shower and Rosalie was still trying calm Emmet down. So I came back and well as soon as I touched you you began to calm down immediately. My father suggested I keep you with me for the time being. So hear we are. And yes those are my clothes. Alice's are just to revealing to let anyone else have to put them on who wouldn't approve of them." He explained and I began to blush as red as a tomato.

"Thanks, Um....I'm Going to go ahead and take my shower now." I replied realizing in some ways I was still shock for not only today's events, but at the alarming gorgeous sight sitting in front of me.

-End Flash Back-


	3. Chapter 3

* * *

Chapter3- The Letter

I hardly saw Edward very much after that except when the family sat down for dinner. Forks High School was still in session so of course. Edward, Alice, jasper, and Rosalie still had to attend school. They had kept Emmet out for obvious reasons. When I had spoken with with Emmet and Carlisle. I found out that One my mother would be flying out with Phil to help make the arrangements for the the funeral and two that my father had left everything to Emmet and I. The last thing I found out was the most disturbing thing that I have ever heard or could of imagined.

-Flash back-

I stepped out of Edward's shower taking in a deep breath. I couldn't get enough of how good Edwards sent made me feel. I quickly dried off and pulled on the comfortable pair of blue jeans and layered pink tank top that Alice had set out for me. I ran a brush through my hair and put it up in a messy bun so that it would stay out of my face put on the pair of sandals and stepped out of the bathroom. As I expected I found the room spotless and empty. The bed was made and it looked like it hadn't even been touched or slept in I quickly found my way out of the door not wanting to get caught staring at anything in his room.

I found Carlisle's study on the second floor. Not much had really changed since the last time I had been hear over a year ago. So at least i didn't have to worry about getting lost and having to find my way around. I could hear voices comming from the other side of the door so I knocked.

"Come in." I heard Carlisle state.

So I quietly entered my head hung knowing this was going to be very difficult. I really wasn't ready to go over the facts of my father yet, but I knew how Carlisle worked. He felt that it was best if you got things like this out of the way quickly.

"Bella, your awake. Come, come and sit down next to your brother. There are some things that need to be discussed." He gently explained.

I complied sliding into the comfortable couch that he had scooting as close to Emmet as I possible could.

"Now, as you know Your father has appointed me as the custodial person of all his estate that now has fallen to you. I believe that you should have it liquidated at put into trusts. As for the rest of this I would like to tell you that I will be leaving to pick up your mother from the airport in the next few hours. So that the funeral preparations can be prepared. So in other matter. there are a few things your father wanted you to be aware of upon his passing. I know that this is extremely hard for you, but he believed there were things that needed to be explained to you. These things are going to be hard to handle and if not quite unnerving from how he explained to me in the letter to me. So before I begin to read this letter to you I want to make sure that you understand that the information I am about to give you is going to effect you in ways you never thought possible. It may even be disturbing in a way." He warned us harshly. We just nodded our heads.

"Alright, I am going to read a letter to the both of you from your father."

_Dear My dearest Children_

_Emmet and Isabella Swan-_

_I have had so many things happen to me in the last 17 years. So many horrors and nightmarish things. I wish I could give you good information and advice that wont effect you as horribly as the information that is enclosed in this letter to you. I am sorrry to both of you and to your Carlisle. You have been there for me in more ways than I could ever thanks- you. Now, I will start with you first Emmet. There is a reason why your mother left you with me and also why she never spent time with you as a child. Renae is not who she claims to be. When we first met her name was Emiline Vance. If the name sounds familiar it should, but I will get to that in a moment. Her and I had met in the police academy. She was a very serious quiet person. So when her and I were paired together we clicked and well as you can see you are here. Unfortunately this is ware things become scary. Emiline graduated with me a few months later. We had found out that she was pregnant with you a few months later. You see she was mad at me for getting her pregnant. She didn't want you. For me I always wanted you. You were my son. I wouldn't consent to letting her put you up for adoption. So instead we got married and she decided to ignore you instead. I am so sorry you had to go through that all those years. I really am. Now as for you my beautiful Isabella. When your mother got pregnant with you. She went crazy. Literally. She was forced to resign from the police force because she was causing such a ruckus. Which in turn started something I wish I could have stopped. You see your step father Phil is not who you think he is either. He is your cousin. There marriage is a scam. He helped your mother to change her name. Renae is her middle name. Your mother changed her name because she decided that the Police Cheif was wrong. So one night she left the house and walked into the station. She shot the man point blank in the head twice. she has never been caught. You see when your and I split she left Emmet with me because she never wanted him. With you she kept you because you would be a start to her new life. You are her prize Isabella, a trophy. I know I should of faught for you, but she threatened to hurt you. Kill you even. So I continued to keep this nightmare of a secret to keep you safe. Please forgive me. I love you both so much. Emmet I have given Esme and Carlisel full guardianship over you. I tried with you Bella, but because You live with your mother she would have to sign and I knew she wouldn't do that. If I know Carlisle he will find a way to get you away from your mother. I love both of You never forget that. Please forgive me_

_Love Your Father_

_Charlie Swan_

Emmet and I were horrified along with Carlisle. At least from the look on his face he did.

"Children I would like it if you would remain hear in my office. I will be only a little while." Carlisle Instructed as he walked out of his office.


End file.
